Things We Do
by Prayer Reverie
Summary: AU. Cagalli doesn't want to marry Yuuna. On the day of her wedding something not quite unexpected occurs. Learn why we do the Things We Do.
1. For His Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam, SEED or Destiny. Oh well.

Spoilers: I am going to alter Destiny's storyline for this challenge.

_I am altering our bargain, pray I don't alter it more!_ –Darth Vader to Lando Calrissian.

* * *

"And we thank the Goddess Haumea for watching over these two blessed …" the preacher went on an on about this and that.

Cagalli stood idly by in her wedding dress, a strapless white gown with blue running in a circular pattern down the dress. To her right stood her groom, Yuuna Roma Seiran, the man with a purple mullet.

Her unwanted fiancée. The marriage was a political one, meant to unite Orb as the nation joined the Earth Alliance. The original plan was to hold the ceremony outside under the beautiful sun, but a freak rainstorm ruined that plan quickly.

The preacher reached the part Cagalli feared most. "Do you, Yuuna Roma Seiran, take Cagalli Yula Athha, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold in richer or in poorer, in sickness or in health?"

"I do." Yuuna replied solemnly, nodding his head.

"And do you, Cagalli Yula Athha, take Yuuna Roma Seiran, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold in richer or in poorer, in sickness or in health?" he directed at Cagalli.

"I …" there was no getting out of it. She'd have to marry him. " … I do."

Yuuna smiled. The preacher finished up. "To any who may object to this blessed union, speak now or forever hold your peace." He waited for a few seconds and continued. "I now pronounce you man and –"

He was interrupted by glass shattering. Shards rained down from the skylight, letting in the grey misery from outside, along with the driving rain and … a man dressed in black? Cagalli had taken a step back when the skylight suddenly blew in, and she took three more to escape the rain and glass. Yuuna was so shocked that he stood there, oblivious to the rain that began to soak his formerly impeccable suit.

"I object." The new man growled.

"How dare you!" Yuuna yelled, taking a step towards the newcomer.

Quick as a flash, a fist wrapped in black gauntlet struck out, connecting with Yuuna's cheek. The man took a step forward to counter Yuuna's involuntary step back. "How dare I?" the man started. Cagalli recognized that voice … "I dare because you dare. I dare because you are corrupt like your father. I dare because you would force yourself upon **her** –" his other arm pointed backwards at her. "- when she clearly loves another!"

Cagalli gasped as his faced turned with his arm. It was …

And she sat up straight in her bed, clutching the sheets and sweating. It was all a bad dream. She really didn't get married to that pig named Yuuna. Flopping back down, Cagalli looked at the clock. The indigo numbers apparently thought it that it was 4:43 AM on Saturday morning.

Sighing, she wiped her forehead and tried to fall back asleep. As she closed her eyes, a realization struck her. She really was going to get married to Yuuna, and the date was set on Saturday, at 2 in the afternoon. Bolting upright again, the blond girl realized that it was today!

"Oh god no …" she moaned. In just over nine hours, she would be walking down the red carpet, and it wouldn't be to meet Athrun at the end, it wouldn't be Kira to give her away … it was going to be a living nightmare.

_'Athrun …'_ she thought with a pang. The blue-haired Coordinator was now on a PLANT, talking to Chairman Dullindal about something. Cagalli fervently wished that he was here with her still. She raised her left hand over her head and eyed her now bare ring finger. At least Kira would have received the letter and Athrun's ring by now …

_'Kira …'_

The last conscious thought that entered her head before she fell back asleep was _'help me'_.

It was now 1:30 in the afternoon. Cagalli stood on a small stepstool as two maids fussed over her makeup and dress and general appearance. The winds could be heard howling outside as the drove the rain down hard.

A freak rainstorm had blown over the nation just after 11AM, just like in her dream. Cagalli considered it to be a bad thing. "Are you ready milady?" one of the maids asked.

Cagalli sighed in reply and closed he eyes for a moment to think why she was doing this. _'This is for Orb, the country that I owe so much. I must be strong, for my people and … for myself.'_

Opening her eyes, she nodded at the maid, who promptly left to inform the preacher. The bride shivered nervously, and the second maid took note of it. "Don't worry Miss Cagalli." She tried to assure Cagalli. "You'll do fine out there."

Of course, it wasn't the marriage itself that concerned Cagalli, it was the groom. Soft organ music started to filter in and rustling of clothing could be heard. "They're ready for you." The maid said as she lowered the veil over Cagalli's face.

"Knock 'em dead." She whispered to the bride.

A man stepped in and offered his arm to Cagalli, and she quickly linked arms. Carden Tain was an old friend of Uzumi's and had decided to offer as much support to the girl as possible.

They walked down the carpet to the alter, where Yuuna stood, smiling so much it looked like he was smirking at his victory. And he probably was. Carden bowed his head respectfully and then stood behind Cagalli and her bridesmaids.

The preacher began the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to witness a joining in holy matrimony. We ask our revered Goddess Haumea to continue to watch over her people, and we thank the Goddess Haumea for watching over these two blessed …"

Cagalli tuned the man out, desperately thinking of a way to delay or cancel the marriage as a small part of her mind reprimanded her for thinking such selfish thoughts. Afterall, it was for Orb that she did this.

The preacher reached the part Cagalli feared most. "Do you, Yuuna Roma Seiran, take Cagalli Yula Athha, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold in richer or in poorer, in sickness or in health?"

"I do." Yuuna replied solemnly, nodding his head.

"And do you, Cagalli Yula Athha, take Yuuna Roma Seiran, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold in richer or in poorer, in sickness or in health?" he directed at Cagalli.

"I …" there was no getting out of it. She'd have to marry him. " … I do."

Yuuna smiled. The preacher finished up. "To any who may object to this blessed union, speak now or forever hold your peace." He waited for a few seconds and continued. "I now pronounce you man and –"

He was interrupted by glass shattering. Shards rained down from the skylight, letting in the grey misery from outside, along with the driving rain and … a man dressed in black? The drop-in landed with practiced ease on his feet. Cagalli had taken a step back when the skylight suddenly blew in, and she took three more to escape the rain and glass. Yuuna was so shocked that he stood there, oblivious to the rain that began to soak his formerly impeccable suit.

"I object." The new man growled.

Cagalli was stunned. It was just like her dream!

"How dare you!" Yuuna yelled, taking a step towards the newcomer.

Quick as a flash, a fist wrapped in black gauntlet struck out, connecting with Yuuna's cheek. The man took a step forward to counter Yuuna's involuntary step back. "How dare I?" the man started. Cagalli recognized that voice … "I dare because you dare. I dare because you are corrupt like your father. I dare because you would force yourself upon **her** –" his other arm pointed backwards at her. "- when she clearly loves another!"

Cagalli gasped as his faced turned with his arm. It was …

Kira Yamato!

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

Uh … so yeah. This was created in response to a challenge put out by Inulover4eva (even though FanFiction disallows challenges and I try to enforce this by not responding.)  
"True Feelings" will be updated, but since it's my main work right now, it will unfortunately be a while. I would like to shamelessly promote my website, the URL is on my profile page. Please, look it over and perhaps even leave a guestbook entry.

Until the next chapter (of whichever)


	2. For His Ship

Kira's head whipped around to look at Yuuna. Droplets of water flew from his long brown hair. Surely this wasn't happening … it couldn't be! Kira was supposed to be with Lacus at the orphanage with Murrue, Andy and Reverend Malchio, so why was he here now?

Yuuna swung at Kira, who quickly ducked and delivered a powerful blow to the older man's stomach. He collapsed to his knees, his breathing coming in wheezing sounds. Cagalli's twin turned to face her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked quietly.

Cagalli couldn't form words at the moment, she was too happy that someone had come to save her, and even happier that it was Kira. Which she considered odd, since Kira was her brother and Athrun was her boyfriend … oh well, the fact remained that she didn't have to go through with the marriage.

Yuuna managed to stand and took another swing at Kira's backside. His coordinator reflexes allowed the brunette to twist to avoid the blow, grab the extended arm by the wrist and throw Yuuna by applying massive force against the shoulder joint of the extended arm.

As the mullet-man flew, everyone in the room heard the distinctive popping noise of a joint being dislocated, but that was quickly overshadowed as the young Seiran crashed into the altar, destroying it completely. Kira stared at the mess with no remorse or regret.

For a minute, no one moved, or even dared to breath. All that could be heard was the wind and rain, still pouring in through the broken skylight. Then Kira grabbed his sister and started to drag her away from the altar, taking her down the red carpet. Carden gave a small nod and smile to Kira and Cagalli as they passed by him.

Kira decided that Cagalli wasn't keeping up enough so he quickly swept her off her high-heeled feet and carried her out in a bridal carry. On her part, she was so surprised that she clung to his neck on the slim chance that he might somehow accidentally drop her.

Fearing that her dress might be ruined by the rain, Cagalli started to speak, her ability to form words slowly coming back. "Wait … Kira … the rain …"

"Don't worry about it." He replied softly. Outside waiting for them was Lacus and Andy, the latter holding a large umbrella in his good arm. Seeing the twins come out of the chapel, the two of them made their way to the entrance to shield the princess from the rain.

"You can put me down now Kira … I can walk you know." She whispered.

Kira finally noticed exactly how he was carrying her and awkwardly set her on her feet, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. After giving Kira a hug, Lacus quickly draped a blanket over Cagalli to help shield her from the wind. The group got in the car and Murrue, who was at the wheel, sped off before any law enforcements could arrive on the scene.

As the chapel grew smaller in the background, Cagalli could have sworn that she heard a noise akin to a dying giraffe coming from the inside.

In the three days that passed since Kira's rescue attempt, two notable items appeared on the news, be it morning, noon or night. The first was obviously a slanted view of what happened on Saturday, with the Seiran family calling it an "abduction of their treasured princess". The second probably should have had more of an impact on Orb, but didn't due to the whole wedding fiasco, was the treaty between the United Emirates of Orb and the Earth Alliance being signed.

Sitting aboard the _Archangel_, Cagalli wondered just how they got the funds to repair and modify the great battleship, as well as rebuild the Freedom and even reequip it with another N-Jammer Canceller. Kira and Andy both agreed that such things were better left unsaid, just in case.

Rather than pressing that point, Cagalli moved onto other matters. "What on earth compelled you all to kidnap me from my own wedding!" she demanded, anger evident in her voice.

Kira stepped forward. "We got your letter Cagalli." He stated.

"Then why didn't you listen? This marriage was supposed to be for the good of Orb, to unite them!" she continued, saying the words that she worked to hard to try and convince herself were true.

"Sometimes the needs of one outweighs the needs of many, dear sister. Since Athrun couldn't make it, I took his place. Though I'm sure he'll be disappointed that I didn't hit Yuuna more." Kira smiled lightly at his last comment.

"That is not for you to decide Kira! This is my life; I can choose how to live it myself!" Cagalli countered, nearly yelling the words out.

Kira fished around in his pocket for a second and then produced a ring. Not just any ring, it was the ring Athrun had given to her before he left. Either Kira or Lacus had evidently polished it, the ring shone with such intensity it was as if Athrun was in the room.

Suddenly Cagalli was overwhelmed with emotions. Taking a very shaky step forward, her left hand slowly made its way towards the ring. But she was trembling too much and ended up collapsing, crying as the dam broke. Kira knelt down on one knee and comforted her.

"There there, everything will be fine now … it's okay." He said soothingly.

Cagalli managed to stand up, and Kira gently placed the ring back on her finger, still kneeling. To the outside viewer, it looked as if Kira was proposing to Cagalli, who was crying tears of joy.

The bridge crew knew better than that, it was simply differing reaction times between the siblings …. Right?

Kira sat on the bed with Cagalli in her stateroom. The room was normally reserved for VIPs but technically Cagalli counted as that anyways. Lacus was on duty on the bridge and Andy was tinkering with his Murasame on the hangar deck.

"So what is the plan now? I mean, we can't just fly over Orb and drop me off and apologize." Cagalli wondered.

"Yuuna and his father must be removed from the picture. From the sounds of it and the reports that have been trickling in, those two are behind a lot of things, including the recent alliance that was forged." Kira replied.

"With Orb's advanced technology and decent army size, the Earth Alliance might wipe the floor with ZAFT at Carpentaria. If we can take them down and declare that the alliance was created by people who didn't have any power, then we might be able to save a great deal of trouble." He continued.

"But it's going to be hard to get back into Orb or any country in the alliance. Doubtlessly they've posted warrants for you and anyone associated with you by now Kira. It's too dangerous." She protested.

"These are the things we do, the things we must do. Yuuna and Unato must be dealt with."

Cagalli stared into Kira's eyes, seeing the steely resolve behind the passionate fire. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me." She whispered.

He leaned in close. "Trust me." He whispered back.

Their faces drew closer, mere inches apart, their lips … longing for the sensation that has been missing for far too long. Cagalli closed her eyes …

"_All hands, level two battle stations!_" Murrue ordered.

Cagalli jumped and Kira sighed in disappointment. Despite what didn't just happen, something was created, a spark, a bond that drew them closer than being siblings ever did or ever would.

Emerging onto the bridge were Cagalli, Kira and Andy. "What's the situation?" Andy asked as he took his seat at the secondary helm position.

"ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces spotted less than 50 klicks away. Moderate forces so far and we're still undetected." Lacus reported.

"It's probably over a manufacturing plant; there are a ton around this area. We'll continue to lay low, but have Freedom stand by just in case." Murrue contemplated.

Kira nodded and entered the lift. Cagalli quickly followed him. "Uh … Cagalli?" he asked, confused at her actions.

She remained silent the entire ride down, and waited outside the locker room as he changed into his flight suit. Even as he sat in Freedom, she didn't say a word, and it was starting to creep him out.

Once again interrupted, Murrue's voice came over the intercom. "_Level one battle stations! Freedom, prepare to launch!_"

"Be safe." Cagalli told him before leaving the cockpit so he could close it.

"I will." He replied, even though she didn't hear him. Lacus' face appeared on a small screen.

"_Both sides are moving rapidly towards our position. We're going to seal the bay and you're to float out. Try to keep your emissions at a minimum, we're going to try and move away from the battlefield._"

"Understood. Kira Yamato, Freedom, launching!"

A set of doors closed behind him, sealing off the bay and only allowing the launch tube to be filled with water. He was given a go, so Kira slowly moved out from the _Archangel_ and ducked beneath the ship to shield his few electronic emissions from any overhead observers.

Arnold slowly increased the throttle, maneuvering to escape the unwanted battle. It seemed as if luck was with them, they had just slipped outside the detection range when they spotted a ZAFT submarine dead ahead.

* * *

Another cliffhanger. This story will by no means be long, but it will be packed. Thank you for the reviews so far. And once again, please drop by my site, leave an entry, and perhaps even bookmark it.  
Prayer 


	3. For His Survival

Kira's radar pinged as it detected four GOOhNs being launched. His mind flashed back to the first time he had faced them in Strike. Most of Freedom's weapons were beams of some sort, but he did have his CIWS and railguns. And there was one trick he had learned from then …

"_We've got no choice but to go through the blockade Kira. The _Archangel_ will take down the submarine, which leaves you to deal with suits. Unfortunately there's a very good chance that both sides will detect us._" Lacus told him.

"Understood. Be careful." He activated his phase shift.

He drew one beam saber and connected it to the other, forming the handle to the beam staff, but left it un-powered for the time being. Targeting the closest GOOhN, Kira armed his railguns and fired each one once. Two rounds shot out and struck the underwater suit before the pilot could react and destroyed it instantly.

In response, the other three scattered, coming in from different angles. Kira pushed his throttle up to full, feeling the sluggishness of the controls as he sped through the water. Torpedoes zoomed in, exploding close to him as he tried to evade.

One pilot got too close and Kira managed to grab hold of the suit and opened fire with his head-mounted CIWS vulcans. The enemy pilot screamed as the rounds slowly penetrated the armor and hit the reactor.

The _Archangel_ had moved to within firing range and used their Valiant rail cannons on the ZAFT vessel, destroying the hapless sub in two shots. The explosion alerted the Earth Alliance and ZAFT forces to their presence.

"_Hurry Kira, several squads are moving in towards our position._" Lacus said.

Kira mentally cursed the reaction times of the forces above, and then powered up his dual beam sabers. Nothing happened of course, the water easily dispersed the particles that held the superheated plasma in place. But the energy that was used was still present. Nearing a GOOhN, Kira swung the saber, connecting with the hull of the suit.

Presented with an opportunity, the energy jumped and instantly a beam saber was formed inside the mechanics of the GOOhN. Just as quickly, the suit was torn apart by the energy, leaving only one more to deal with.

Before Kira could move towards his remaining opponent, a rail cannon round struck the suit and quick as a flash they were home free. Except, of course, for the massive enemy force behind them.

"_Kira, we're ascending. Captain Ramius has ordered us to leave this area for the time being._" Lacus reported.

"They've found us once Lacus, by accident sure, but now that we've been spotted you can be assured that they'll do their best to hunt us down."

"Now you're sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. The _Archangel_ isn't exactly a stock model you know. They've been spotted and we're tracking them still."

"Of all the ships … still this presents a very interesting opportunity. You have heard about the recent kidnapping yes? Well chances are in favor that Kira Yamato has taken my bride to his ship."

"And as our new allies, you, Yuuna Roma Seiran, wish us to continue the hunt?"

"Of course, that is assuming you are not busy. I realize what a large task your group must accomplish, but even sending one or two ships to continue the search would not be impossible would it?" Yuuna asked.

"I am Neo Lorrnoke, I make the impossible possible. I will personally continue the hunt." Neo terminated the com link before Yuuna's bad hairstyle could overwhelm him.

_'Well well, my little kitten. Maybe it's time I cut my hair …'_

_-_

Memories resurfaced in the entire crew. What was happening now was all too similar to the events that had occurred two years ago. The _Archangel_ was once again under constant attack while fleeing. The differences were there were no captured Gundams against them and they really had no place to go.

Murrue wanted no less than two pilots in the air whenever an attack commenced, but with only three pilots available, it meant that one would burning out for the second round. This time it was Kira and Cagalli up, with Cagalli on her second.

The Windams came in hard and fast, lead as always by a custom-painted purple Windam. The mobile suits didn't attack for more than fifteen or twenty minutes, their main attack was through attrition. The _Archangel_ had soaked up a lot of damage thanks to past attacks and the crews were hard-pressed to repair the ship, the suits and keep themselves alive as well.

"We're nearing the time limit. All forces begin a general retreat." Neo ordered.

A chorus of affirmatives came back as he stopped his own attack against Freedom. However, Cagalli in the Strike Rouge pressed one final attack. Drawing a beam saber, she charged at him, no finesse or tactics at all, just brute force.

Neo easily avoided her attack and fired his last missile point blank into her cockpit. The attack shocked Cagalli long enough for him to draw his own saber and cut the legs off before stabbing the saber through the head.

"Cagalli NOOOOOO!" Kira screamed, rushing forward as Neo left the battle.

Kira grabbed hold of the damaged Rouge and brought it and its pilot back to the _Archangel_. Just as the damaged Strike Rouge was secured, the battleship shook as if a giant hand had grabbed them.

"What the hell was that?" Kira wondered.

"Get down kid! More missiles are incoming!" Andy yelled from the cockpit of his Murasame.

"Missiles?" Kira gasped.

He was thrown clear of Freedom's cockpit as the second salvo of missiles impacted and landed roughly on the hangar deck. Another wave hit and Kira heard several of the engines die out.

"Uh-oh …" Kira rushed to the bridge to find out exactly what was going on.

And when he got to the bridge, he wished he hadn't found out. It was Orb. Their entire naval fleet was trailing behind them. "I guess Orb is utilizing the treaty now." Kira said.

"It would seem that way. Astray Shrikes have begun their runs at us, and its taking its toll. There's simply too many out there to launch you and Andy, so we're hoping that if we can get over some solid land then we can delay their pursuit." Murrue explained.

Before Kira could respond to her, an incoming message was received. Lacus put it up on the main screen. There was no mistaking that ugly hairdo, it was Yuuna. "_Hello _Archangel_. I am the great Yuuna Roma Seiran, and I have the power to save you, and the power to destroy you._" He started.

_'Oh god, not him again …'_ Kira thought.

Yuuna continued, showing a really bad smile. "_I know that you are holding my wife Cagalli Yula Athha Seiran onboard, and I demand her immediate and unconditional release. Should you unwisely refuse, I will have no choice but to lead my troops into victory as we destroy you._"

"Lead your troops?" Kira questioned. "From where, behind the broken altar?"

"Or maybe you're actually back at Orb and are sending out a hyperwave broadcast." Murrue put in.

"Nah, it's probably just a recording and he's actually sucking his thumb in fear while in his mother's lap." Lacus corrected.

They all laughed. Except for Yuuna, he was trying to come up with a retort. "_Yeah … well … SHUT UP!_"

The bridge crew onboard Yuuna's ship all exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. "_Strike Astrays! Attack!_" Yuuna ordered.

"_Uh sir … they're called Astray Shrikes._" The captain corrected.

The com link was cut before Yuuna's reply could be heard. All the humor in the situation evaporated as the Shrikes continued their attack runs, damaging the _Archangel_ even further.

Hope beckoned to them as they passed over solid ground. Using their few remaining engines, they pushed as far inland as possible, hoping to escape the range of the aerial units and the naval vessels.

One last salvo of missiles hit them, damaging the engines beyond what they could take and sending the famous battleship plunging into the lush forest beneath them. As they slowed to a stop, Murrue spoke up. "What's the range of the Astray Shrikes?"

"Under these conditions they're limited to 40 kilometers, but they can usually push it to 45, but that doesn't include getting back. I'd say at most 25." Arnold answered.

"And what's our distance from the shore?" Lacus asked.

"30 kilometers." Was the answer.

"We're not far enough and we're a sitting duck." Murrue stated. "Order the evacuation of the _Archangel_. All personnel are to be divided into teams and issued firearms. Make your way further inland and find a way to contact our allies."

"Why teams? Why not go together?" Lacus questioned.

"We'll be far too easy to track as a large mass. Groups of five or less will be a lot harder to spot and track." Kira responded.

Neo flew overhead the downed battleship and saw the crew run out into the forest. "Well, I always love a challenge." He chuckled, and landed his purple Windam.

* * *

Oh noez! Things We Do is almost at an end! No! Oh well. Thank you for the reviews so far, keep it up and I might somehow think of a way to delay the inevitable. Somehow. Once again I'm promoting my site, which now has more pics added to the FIA screens section.

Prayer


	4. For His Love

_There comes a time when a person must roll the dice and accept the outcome_ – Meitzer Ronah, Gundam F91

* * *

They had been running through the forest for what seemed like an eternity to Cagalli. To keep them safe from each other, Murrue tried not to assign more than two of the original crew together as they fled. Andy took Lacus and three other youngsters and ran off; his military background would come in handy.

Murrue took Kojiro Murdock and several of the technicians, leaving Arnold Neuman to lead more of the inexperienced crew to safety. Finally, it was Kira, Cagalli and three other people to flee. Unfortunately, a purple Windam had landed before they had gotten more than a kilometer away.

Whoever was hunting them was good; he or she had already killed one of their group, and wounded another, leaving the third man to deal with the injured man. And Kira and Cagalli ran for their lives. Running ahead of her, Kira smashed his way through the underbrush, ignoring the scratches and cuts he received.

He jumped over a dead log, but Cagalli didn't lift her feet high enough and fell over. Kira quickly hoisted her up, but paused when he heard rapid footsteps and twigs breaking. "This ends now." He growled, adopting a protective stance in front of her.

Their chaser stepped out from behind a tree. "I heartily agree young Yamato. This ends now." He announced.

Kira turned and analyzed his enemy. The man was probably 30 years old, had long blond hair and a face hidden beneath a helmet. But his voice … it was his voice that brought back memories of the Hawk of Endymion, of Mu La Flaga. "Mu?" Kira whispered.

"There is no such person. I am Neo Lorrnoke." Neo corrected, raising his pistol. "Hand her over kid, I don't want to shoot you."

Kira pushed Cagalli to the ground and charged. A single shot echoed through the woods as the bullet hit Kira's right shoulder. The boy grabbed his pistol with his left hand and was in the process of bringing it up when another bullet his left hand, sending the gun flying.

Weaponless, Kira continued his charge. Neo fired three more times, missing twice and the third shot grazed Kira's neck. Unfazed by his numerous wounds, he slammed into Neo, sending both of them into a tree. Neo recovered quickly and with a vicious backhand he sent Kira back a few feet and fired a seventh shot which hit Kira's right thigh.

The boy finally collapsed, no longer able to hold his weight. Neo straightened his uniform and easily picked Cagalli up. She protested and ineffectually beat her fists against him, and on his part, he merely ignored it.

Shaking violently, Kira managed to stand half-way, his hand reaching out to Cagalli who was being led away by Neo. Cagalli reached back, as if their hands could magically join even being meters apart. Exhaustion claimed Kira and he fell back to the ground in a heap.

"Kira! KIRA!" Cagalli screamed, fearing he might be dead.

After dragging his captive another handful of meters, Neo suddenly stopped and looked at Cagalli. "What?" she demanded sharply.

"I'm just surprised that Yuuna thought he could control you in any way. You seem to be very strong willed." He said simply, shrugging dramatically.

"There is more than meets the eye when it comes to me." Yuuna announced, walking up holding a pistol.

"So it seems." Neo replied, nodding his head towards the walking bad hair day.

And in an unexpected turn of events, Yuuna raised his gun and shot Neo once through the chest. The masked man went flying backwards, his pistol dropping to the forest floor and his helmet flew off and went elsewhere. Cagalli stood there, stunned that Yuuna would so coldly and mercilessly kill his ally.

Yuuna admired his handiwork for a moment before facing Cagalli, an evil looking grin plastered on his face. "Well well, you've had quite an exciting adventure. Imagine what will happen to ZAFT when the rest of the Earth Alliance learns that Neo was murdered." He said cockily.

An earsplitting roar echoed through the woods, making Yuuna cower for a second. Straightening again, he saw the odd sight of a charging Kira, hobbling a bit thanks to his leg wound.

"Kira!" Cagalli yelled, a hint of hope flaring inside.

Yuuna took his time and carefully aimed at Kira and fired. The first bullet struck the charging boy in the stomach, but didn't so much as wince in pain. The second bullet hit the left bicep, the third nicked the tip of his right ear. Yuuna's firing became increasingly frantic as Kira quickly closed the gap between them.

Yuuna's final shot hit Kira's other leg, sending the Coordinator crashing to the ground yet again, tumbling and rolling thanks to the speed he had built up. Finally, his bruised, battered and wounded body came to a stop on his back right at Yuuna's feet.

"Ha! Serves you right." Yuuna aimed his gun at Kira's head and smiled.

"Everything … I've done …" he started, his voice croaking. "it was … for her."

Yuuna's smile degraded into a frown, and then into anger. He snarled and squeezed the trigger. A single shot echoed once more through the forest. A moment of silence passed before Kira realized that he had actually seen Yuuna fly sideways, a misty cloud of blood flying from his head.

Shifting his eyes, he saw Cagalli holding Neo's gun, a look of fierce determination on her face. He smiled and blinked. "Don't look like that, you don't look as pretty." He told her, laughing silently as a blush covered her face.

Cagalli knelt down and cradled his head in her lap. "You'll be okay, help will be here soon." She whispered.

Despite the pain and his wounds, he reached up to caress her cheek with his right hand. "Cagalli, I want you to continue on, keep on living. For me." He said, ignoring her earlier statement.

A confused look passed through her face and he continued. "Live life and move on, it's the only way to survive."

"Kira, don't talk that way." She scolded him.

"No matter what happens, promise me." He begged.

Tears had been streaming down her eyes and she belatedly wiped them away. "Promise me." He said again, more forcefully.

"Kira … I can't."

"Promise me!" his voice rose, and then softened again. "Athrun will take care of you."

"But I don't love him! I love you Kira! I love you!" she wept.

"I know. I love you too Cagalli." She lowered her head to meet his and their lips met, the first kiss they shared. It was soft, and passionate, but his lips … they were colder than she expected.

"Remember … you must live on." He said once more, before closing his eyes for the last time.

"Kira? Kira. Kira! Kira, open your eyes! Kira! KIRA! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" her mournful cry was heard through the forest.

And unbeknownst to either of them, Lacus, Andy, Murrue and Kojiro watched from behind, having finally found the two siblings just as Yuuna was killed. Lacus cried silently, and Andy held her like a father would his daughter in her time of grief.

Murrue offered a silent prayer for Kira's soul as Cagalli cried over her brother's body.

Kira's funeral was overshadowed by the attack on the PLANTs by the Earth Alliance. Athrun received news of Kira's death while still in space, but was too busy dealing with the war to make his way back to Earth.

Days later, the _Archangel_ sailed under the ocean's surface, ready again to fight for peace, no matter the cost. Cagalli reflected bitterly that the cost was already too great, and no one could disagree.

The sensor board came alive with contacts and Lacus informed the captain. _'Father, are you watching?'_

Murrue acknowledged and ordered level one battle stations. _'Mu, watch over their souls, let them find peace.'_

Andy launched his Murasame in its jet mode and circled around the battleship once. _'Aisha, is it my time?'_

Cagalli sealed her flight helmet and activated the Strike Rouge, opting not to touch Kira's Freedom. _'Kira … wherever you are, watch me live life, right to the bitter end.'_.

Onboard the _Minerva_, the pilots prepped for launch as well. Rey Ze Barrel launched in his white Blaze ZAKU Phantom. _'I don't sense that presence anymore, and yet … it doesn't make me happy …'_

Shinn Asuka, pilot of the prototype Impulse Gundam, combined in mid-air and activated his phase shift. _'Mayu, I'm sorry.'_

Lunamaria launched from the other bay in her Gunner ZAKU Warrior. _'Athrun …'_

And Athrun Zala, pilot of the new Savior Gundam, launched. _'Cagalli … what happened while I was away?'_

Watching sadly from above, Kira, Mu, Flay, Tolle, Siegel, Aisha, Mayu and many others watched on as the forces collided with each other.

Whatever Destiny has in store for them all, they must play the cards they're dealt.

* * *

And that's it for Things We Do. Sad ending hey? Trust me, it's better I get it out of my system now in time for a few more stories and then it'll be back in full force, and I have a special containment field set up for it then.

To learn more, visit my site and check out the Upcoming section. While you're there, sign the guestbook, provide some feedback, a website is just like a fic, it needs feedback to learn and grow!

Prayer


End file.
